


救赎第三部22

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部22

第22章 

　　草浪划开一线，两侧陡坡被他远远抛到身后。那马越发跑出了性，四蹄如飞，犹如腾云。润凰纵声长笑，背上宛如生出双翅，耳畔皆是呼呼风声。

　　不知过了多久，漫无边际的草场渐渐退去，换上了葱茏林木。

　　忽然前方有水声传来，浩浩荡荡，惊涛拍岸。

　　他心中大奇：难道我走错了路，竟走到海边来了？

　　便扯了缰绳让马儿慢慢行走，顺着水声转过小路，眼前豁然一亮。

　　好大一片水。八百里烟波浩荡，渔船点点水鸟成群。

　　他深深吸一口气，冷冽空气直贯而入，缓了夏日的炎热。

　　“小哥可是要去瞧热闹？”一个老艄公撑着船从旁边过来，往东边一指，“今儿是圩日，四邻八乡的都往这边赶，热闹得很。”

　　“多谢。”润凰最爱热闹，便轻轻踢动马腹，顺着那艄公指引的方向走去。

　　果然路上行人渐渐多了起来，挑着担的，赶着车的，携伴同游的，熙熙攘攘好不热闹。

　　他下了马，牵着缰绳混入人群中。忽然身后传来蹄声，一道阴影将他罩住，“凤凰跑得好快，怎不等等为兄？”

　　他回头一笑，揶揄道：“我若不等你，你能寻得过来。”一边说一边得意的拍拍马脖子，“你跟那友人说了么？唔，反正不管他允不允，我都不还了。”谁知一摸下去，竟染了满手一片血红。

　　他这一惊非同小可，但仔细查看后又不见伤痕。“皇兄你看。”他举着双手给润璋看。

　　“这是汗，不是血。”润璋取了帕子给他擦手。

　　“红色的汗？”他眨眨眼，咬着下唇低低笑了起来，得意得像偷吃了十只小鸡的狐狸。“那我可真捡到宝贝了，汗血宝马，普天之下能有几匹。”咬着字音重重的道：“哪怕你那友人后悔了，我也不还了，绝对不还了。”

　　润璋笑而不语，把缰绳从他手里扯开丢给侍从，自己则牵着他的手慢慢走。

　　他得了一匹好马，觉得很对不住润璋，便讨好的道：“今天是圩日，定有很多热闹。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“皇兄喜欢什么，我买给你。”

　　“你有银子么？”

　　“……先赊着。”

　　正絮絮说着话，忽然下摆被什么人扯了一下，回头一看是个梳着双环的小姑娘，怀里还抱着好大一个花篮。

　　“公子买花吗？”那小孩举着花篮给他挑，“凤仙石榴六月雪，夕颜紫薇美人蕉，香得很，和公子最相配了。”

　　他弯下腰温和的道：“我是男子，不戴花不佩花，买了也没用啊！”

　　那孩子老气横秋的道：“可以送给心仪的姑娘嘛！公子，买一朵吧，我已经几天没吃一顿饱饭了。”

　　看那圆溜溜的小脸蛋，一点都不像饿着的样子，但润凰还是决定买下来。他掏出荷包抖了抖，好不容易才抖出一颗金豆子。“给你，这篮花我都要了。”

　　那小姑娘将花篮塞到他手里，捧着金豆子欢天喜地的去了。

　　润凰抱着香喷喷的一篮花不知所措，转头见润璋一脸似笑非笑，便一把将篮子塞到他怀里，调笑道：“皇兄姿容绝世宛如神仙中人，和这篮花最相配。”

　　润璋随手将篮子交给侍从，“不是说要送给心仪的姑娘么？”

　　润凰横了他一眼，“那孩子说的话倒让我想起了一首曲子。”他伸手摘了一片叶子，放在唇边轻轻吹了起来。

　　节奏明快，曲调细腻，与平时听到的曲子大相径庭。

　　润璋听了一阵，嘴角渐渐翘了起来，“这曲儿真好听，叫什么名字？”

　　润凰缓缓收气，将乐声散入花间。“当初听着好玩就记下了，没留意名字。”见润璋一脸若有所思的模样，便问道：“皇兄可是想到了什么？”

　　“方才为兄忽然想起来了，那曲子叫鸾凤和鸣。”

　　“是么？”润凰半信半疑，“听着不像啊！凤求凰就不是这种调子。”

　　“你都说了是民间小调，怎能跟那些雅乐琴曲相提并论？”润璋一脸正色，“不然你再吹一次？咱们好好品评一番。”

　　润凰不疑有他，便认认真真的又吹了一次。“皇兄可听出了什么……”谁知一回头便看到润璋满脸促狭，眼中的笑意更是怎么都藏不住。

　　立刻明白上当了，气得把叶子一摔，还拿鞋底碾了碾。“骗子，什么鸾凤和鸣，胡说八道。”说完之后才知道自己又被占了便宜，那人不提凤求凰反而提鸾凤和鸣，这不是……这不是……

　　“好啦，不气了，都是为兄的错。”润璋去拉凤凰的手，被甩开，再拉，再被甩开。他深知如何顺毛，便伸手一指前方，“那边好热闹，哎呀，有人被打出场子了，是比斗么？”

　　润凰果然凝神去看，“是比斗，看那模样……像是西域人。”他眼中满是战意，“咱们可不能堕了焱腾国的威风，走，耍耍去。”他怕润璋不喜打斗，便主动拉了他的手向那边走。

　　润璋垂眸看着两人交握的十指，含笑不语。

　　那场中已经里三层外三层围满了人，一个高壮男子倒在地上半天爬不起来，而中央则站着一个高鼻深目的胡人，叉腰挺胸得意洋洋，显然刚大胜了一场。

　　“还有何人赐教？”那一口腔调胡汉参半，阴阳怪气，“听闻焱腾国遍地都是武士，看来真是闻名不如见面啊！”说完啧啧摇头，指着众人道：“未免你们输得太难看，下一场无论何人来战，我都让他一只手。”

　　“不必。”话音未落，便见一道红影凌空跃入场中。

　　众人定睛看去，见是一个眉目如画的公子。纷纷劝道：“这位小哥还是回去吧，见着地上那人了么？他可是四邻八乡鼎鼎有名的武士，结果三招不到就被那人打了下来。小哥你这不是赶着去送死么？”

　　润凰冷笑，“是谁送死还未可知。”说罢身形一动，五指成爪已至面门。

　　这一下来得无声无息，全无半点预兆。

那胡人大惊失色，仓促之下腰肢往后一弯，那爪风便擦着他的胸腹掠了过去。

他知遇到了劲敌，侥幸避过之后赶紧往旁边一滚。耳边传来咔擦格拉几声轻响，地上青砖已裂开了细纹，竟已被那少年一脚踩塌。

　　方才那胡人胜时众人还能惊呼几声，如今恨不得将一双眼睛当成两双使，哪里还顾得叫喊。

　　场中一道黑影一道红影交错往来，呼喝之声不绝于耳，竟分辨不出是何人更胜一筹。

　　“主子，想不到那胡人还有几分身手，看来颖王殿下要胜也不是那么容易。”

　　润璋轻笑，“凤凰儿在逗他玩呢，等着吧，至多不过半炷香的时间他就玩腻了。”

　　那属下不信，暗暗在旁边点了一炷香。果然当那香快要燃到一半时，胡人的呼喝声渐渐大了起来，充满了惶急惊骇。

　　“地上有血。”有人眼尖，看到地上多出了点点鲜红。

　　“是谁的血？该不会是那小公子的吧，可惜了的……”

　　那声叹息还没落地，便听到场中发出一声凄厉的惨呼，接着一道身影撞开栏杆一路冲出场外，在地上拖出一条长长的痕迹。

　　众人连忙散开，定睛一看，那胡人已倒在地上气息奄奄，口角全是鲜血。

　　“承让。”润凰环环抱拳，飞身从擂台上跳了下来。

　　周遭一片死寂，片刻之后猛的爆出震天喝彩。

　　年长者看着润凰微微点头，都道有子如此，此生无憾。

　　青年男子或妒或羡，却又都佩服他的武艺。

　　而年轻姑娘们则俏脸生晕，芳心暗许。

　　润璋虽然爱极了润凰飞扬跳脱的模样，但也十分厌恶别人觊觎的目光。便说乏了，让侍从先到一僻静处行布置妥当，他则和润凰一边游玩一边慢慢走了过去。

　　“主子喝茶。”

　　茶叶茶水茶具一应俱全，都是从府里带出来的。

　　润璋捧了茶送到润凰口边，哄道：“外面不比家里，将就着吧！”

　　润凰就着他的手饮了一口，瞥了他一眼，“若这是将就，那真不知别人是怎么活的了。以前我在宫里时都没喝过这么好的茶。”

　　润璋笑了笑，又命侍从将刚刚烤好的鹿肉割下来，而旁边的架子上还挂着一整头鹿，烤得油汪汪香喷喷。

　　润凰吃了几口就腻了，刚说了句“大热天的谁喜欢吃这个”，便又有侍从送了冰碗上来。

　　也不知是什么做的，细腻清爽晶莹剔透。他吃了一碗还想吃，润璋却不许了，哄着他又吃了别的小点心。皆是精工细作，别有风味。

　　这一日润凰玩得十分尽兴。这小镇民风淳朴，人人脸上都挂着善意的笑，犹如世外桃源。眼看天色渐渐暗了下来，他仍舍不得离去。

　　“再不走就来不及了。”润璋劝道，“要不我们改日再来。”

　　“谁知道以后还有没有这样的圩日，还会不会遇到这些人。”润凰把手中的套子抛了出去，正正套中一只鸭子。他拍着手笑，“中啦，中啦，带回去做成八宝鸭。”

　　润璋失笑，“咱们是骑马的，带着它怎么走？一路嘎嘎嘎的叫么？”

　　“我吃了你这么多好东西，这只鸭子权当还债了。”润凰从摊主手里接过鸭子丢给他。

　　润璋侧身躲了过去，旁边的侍从赶紧接了过来。

　　“一只鸭子换一匹汗血宝马，颖王殿下果然精打细算啊！”

　　这会儿润凰看这位皇兄，真是怎么看怎么顺眼，温声道：“你不是说要回去么，怎么不走？”

　　润璋刚应了一声，忽然整个镇子的灯火全灭了，伸手不见五指。

　　刹那间从极闹变得极静，夜风寒凉，陡然让人生出几分惧意。

　　润凰锵的一声抽出宝剑护在润璋面前，凝神谛听周遭动静。

　　“殿下，那边有光。”

　　润凰看去，果然看到芦苇荡里亮出一盏灯火。接着是第二盏，第三盏……

　　一条由无数盏凤凰灯组成的火龙，徐徐从芦苇荡中游了出来。龙头昂然、龙身威武、龙尾款摆，顺水而下，一路行到湖水中央。

　　润凰看得目不转睛，渐渐松开了紧握剑柄的手。

　　就在此时，那条龙散开了，飘摇的凤凰灯缓缓合成四个字。

　　“生辰吉乐。”他呢喃着，不知是烛火掩映还是天上星光落在眼里，那双凤眸中仿佛有水光在闪动。

　　润璋用力握了握他的手，轻声道：“你看那莲花灯。”

　　润凰定睛看去，只见中央那朵莲花灯缓缓绽放，花蕊处有火光闪了闪。

竟是一枚火炮冲天而起，砰地一声在半空中爆炸，散了开来，但见满天花雨，组成了一只硕大的火凤。

　　那只凤凰通体流光溢彩，双翅舒展，尾羽华美，是这夜空中最耀眼的所在。

　　润凰呼吸急促，紧紧抓住润璋的手。

　　漆黑一片的镇上忽然亮起了星火，一点一点，绵延无尽，组成一片灯的海洋。而每一盏彩灯下都站着一个人，他们面向润凰，满脸诚挚，“恭贺颖王殿下生辰吉乐，福寿绵延。”

　　那一声声祝福如海浪般向远处扩散，直达天际。

　　此时此刻，润凰还有什么不明白？他看向身侧的男人，声音微颤，“我的母后便是在我生辰那日逝去的，连我自己都不愿记得这个日子，你为何……”

　　润璋温柔的看着他，“你不愿记得，没关系，以后我帮你记着。年年如此，岁岁如此。”

　　天上火凤，湖中灯火，整个小镇变成了欢乐的海洋，人人欢声笑语，载歌载舞。

　　润凰被那气氛感染，也与他们一起围着篝火跳起了舞。此时此刻，他不是皇子，不是战神，只是一个单纯快乐的少年。

　　明月爬上树梢，夜空挂满繁星。

　　他跳得累了，笑着软倒下来，他知道那人一定会接住他。

　　果然一双手搂在他腰上，他扶着那人的肩膀直起身，抬眸看进他的双眼。

“那片草场，那匹汗血宝马，乃至这湖、这镇、这镇上的人，都是你的吧！你费尽心机，到底是为了什么？”

　　润璋凝视着他的双眼，沉声道：“费尽心机，只为让你展颜一笑。”

　　“你该知道，在我心中太子哥哥始终是最重要的。”

　　“无妨，我总在这里等着。你不过来，不让我过去，那么我就在这里。累了的时候，退后一步，回头看，我在这里。”

　　润凰垂眸，片刻之后轻轻笑了，“我曾听人说，如果太专注于自己的伤口，就忘了如何去握住别人伸出的手。”慢慢伸出手去，与他十指相扣，“虽然很难，但我会试着握住你的手。”

　　地上歌舞越发热闹，高悬于空中的凤凰焰火却渐渐散了。

　　润璋心中陡然生出一种恐惧，他害怕面前这个明朗的少年会像那焰火一样忽然消散。

　　紧紧的，用力的抱住他，虔诚恳求，“凤凰，我们一生相守，可好？”

　　


End file.
